Donuts and Dumbbells: An Unlikely Pairing
by MegaTripleHStephFan
Summary: Paul is a successful fitness instructor who loves his job and loves helping others. Stephanie is an overweight woman trying to get her life together so she can fit in with society's views. But when it comes to love, do looks really matter?
1. Mr Perfect

**Guys seriously, someone stop me from writing all these damn stories lol. I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't become one of those authors that has like ten stories going at once but I can't help it! I get an idea and just start writing! *sigh* hope you like this one! I'm trying a different route. I'd like to think of it as a mixture of My Savior and If you only knew how much with drama and a very unlikely paring coming together. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Come on Stephanie, you can do it, just one...more...step!<em>

"Yes" I said to myself as I reached the steps of the local donut shop. This was my favorite place to chill and to eat. It also didn't make me feel bad as the majority of people who went there were either my size or bigger. It's no secret that I'm in a major need of a diet, I'm 250 pounds over weight, so it's safe to say I'd never make it on America's next top model. But I have a heart of gold and people absolutely love me for it. Although, I must admit, I see skinner girls and of course I get envious at times but I know that'll never be me in a million years so I've just come to terms with my weight. I'll probably never find my knight in shining armor, and if I did, he'd probably be as big as me because that's the only type of guy that would ever go for a chick like me. My thoughts were soon interrupted by two young ladies taking.

"Oh my god, Ashley, you're totally not gonna eat that are you!?" A young woman said at the counter as she saw her friend order a blueberry muffin. "It probably has so many calories that it's ridiculous! You're never gonna keep Dave with a big figure."

"You're right" the friend said nodding "he is a huge fitness buff, I better put this down. Thanks for being an amazing friend, Tiff" Ashley said with a smile as she threw the muffin in the trash.

Tiff smiled, "what are friends for? Now get something healthy"

"Ummm" Ashley said as she turned and looked at the menu above the register. The cashier looked as annoyed as I did after hearing these two idiots. "Um, I'll have the yogurt, with extra fruit please" Ashley said with a smile.

"Great choice, I'll have that as well" Tiff said

As the two ladies walked out of the donut shop, I couldn't help but scoff at them.

"Ugh," I said taking a huge bite of my donut. "Skinny bitches"

* * *

><p>"One, two, three four, one, two, three, four...come on, you can do it, just take a deep breath, inhale and exhale, one, two, three, four, last set one, two, three, four. Good job, now let's work on some lifts. So you're gonna take your left leg and -"<p>

"Bitch, shut up" I said as I turned the tv to another channel, I get so sick and tired of seeing all these damn exercise programming shows at midnight. Like is that really the only thing that's on? "The only thing I'm gonna be lifting is this cookie to my mouth" I said as I as I took a huge bite of the delicious treat.

As I continued to flick through the channels, I saw nothing piqued my interest until I saw that my favorite movie was coming on next right after another one of these dumbass fitness programs.

"Well, I can wait another 5 minutes" I said as I clicked on the program.

"Okay, so this is our last set, and it's really going to work your core and butt muscles" the young man with long beautiful blonde hair said as he looked directly in the camera.

"Mmm" I said licking my lips "I'd sure like to have you work my butt muscles"'I said before laughing.

"Okay, you guys ready?"

"Oh, I was born ready" I said with a smirk as I ate another cookie. I watched as the young man explained how to do the exercises. He was hot as hell, he had muscles bulging from every part of his body, he had the cutest little turtle brown eyes, thin but sexy lips and to top it all off, beautiful blonde locks, he was perfect.

"You feel the burn, guys?" The instructor asked

"Yeah"

"I do"

"It's working alright"

"Woo"

Said the backups who were performing the workout.

"Just five more, one, two, three, take a deep breath, hold it, let it out, four and five. That was great guys, you were wonderful. And for all you watching at home, it's been a pleasure training you, I'm Paul Levesque and you can call this number at the bottom of the screen for personal training either from myself or my co-trainers" he said motioning to the guys towards the back before turning to face the camera again. "And if you're in the area, come on downtown to 458th street on Parker's Lane to Levesque's Fitness Center and get your free thirty day membership and start yourself on a path to a better body and a healthier life" he said as he winked and smile at the camera "goodnight everybody" the beautiful man said as the camera faded out and my movie began to play.

"I'd come just to look at you" I said before chuckling again and grabbing the blankets as I sat back and enjoyed my movie.

* * *

><p>As I was enjoying my donut, I stopped and turned as I heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Yeah, I'll have two chocolate donuts and one jelly filled donut. Oh, and a large soda"

"It's him" I said to myself, it's the guy from the tv show I saw last night. And him being so keen on fitness, you'd think this is the last place he'd be.

He took his order and smiled at the cashier who was practically drooling over being in the presence of such a great beauty. He stopped in his tracks and looked around as all the tables, booths and bar stools were currently occupied.

And then, in a weird sort of way, we both made eye contact, but he didn't turn his head or turn the other way, he flashed me that on so beautiful movie star smile of his and started walking towards me.

_Oh, my god...whaaaaat are you doing dude?_ I thought to myself as he got closer _why are you coming over here?_ I turned around in my booth just to check and see if some hot blonde was behind me and maybe he was going towards her and not me. But when I turned around, there was nothing but a group of teens and some older couples in the back.

"Excuse me" the deep, yet sexy and settle voice said

"Yes?" I said turning around slowly, as only I could because of my size

"Is this seat taken?" He said pointing to the empty booth

_No. But it can be._ I thought

"No" I said nicely

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all" I said motioning for him to sit down. _Stephanie, what are you doing?_

"Thank you" he said as he sat down

"So," I said shifting in my seat "you're that guy on tv"

"Yep" he said taking a bite of his chocolate donut "that's me" he said taking a swig of his drink "and you're that girl in the booth" he said with a smirk.

"What the...oh" I said as I blushed and looked down before looking up at him again "I'm sorry, you must get that a lot"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it gets kind of annoying, it's like, I have a name" he said as his laughed.

_Mmm, sexy laugh, sexy smile, sexy body and sexy face. You're just little Mr. perfect aren't ya?_ I thought.

"Well, I'm Stephanie or booth girl"

He chuckled, "I'm Paul," he said with a nod "or, better know as 'that guy'" he said as he took both hands and made two finger guns and pointed at me as he winked and made a clicking sound with his tongue.

"So, Paul, what are you doing here?"

"Getting some grub obviously" he said as he held up the jelly filled donut"

"Well, no shit" I said smirking at him "but you being this huge fitness buff and all, I thought this would be the last place a guy like you would be."

"But I'm still human, I have my days" he said as he took a bite.

"You tell others to eat right but look at you" I said shaking my head "hypocrite" I said smiling

He smiled as he titled his head to the side, "Guilty as charged" he said as he shrugged his shoulders and lifted up his arms. "So, Stephanie, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Isn't obvious?" I said giving him an annoyed look

"No, tell me" he said wiping his hands with a napkin

"So you're just gonna make me tell you, huh?" I said rolling my eyes as I leaned back and crossed my arms.

"I mean, you don't _have_ to. I wouldn't nor can I make you do anything. But I would like to know" he said with a smile

"Eat"

He laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, besides that, like hobbies"

"Well when you're this size" I said spreading my arms "there's not much you can do"

"That's not true" he said shaking his head as he took a sip of his drink

"Oh yeah?" I said leaning forward on the table

"Yeah, there's plenty you can do"

"Like what?"

"Fishing, hiking, reading, jogging just to name a few things"

"Okay, fishing? I'd eat every one I caught, do you really think I hike or even can? Reading? Yeah, I read the McDonalds menu and jogging? Pffft, the only place I'll jog is here."

He burst out laughing. "You're hilarious, beautiful and funny...I like that" he said as his eyes scanned my body.

"And fat"

He sighed as he leaned back.

"What?" I asked

"So, you're one of **_those_** people, huh?"

"What do you mean by **_those_** people?" I said arching a brow

"Ones that can never take a compliment, ones that find bad in everything good. Ones that are always feeling sorry for themselves and expect others to do the same...in other words, you're bitter because you're not where you want to be"

I've never been one to get angry, I don't like the feeling of it. But the blood inside of me was boiling, I was red hot. Satan didn't have shit on me right now.

"First of fucking all" I said standing up

His eye grew wide in shock as he looked around at everyone who was staring at us.

"You don't know Jack shit about me"

"Just calm down, please" he said trying to quiet me down "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"You know what type of person you are? An egotistical asshole who thinks he knows everything about people and their life. Just because fitness is your life doesn't mean everyone who doesn't work out isn't just as happy as you." I said as I picked up his drink and took the lid off. "And I'm not bitter" I said throwing the drink on him "I'm mad as hell, because assholes like you think you can treat someone like me any kind of fucking way" I said as I threw the cup down and stormed off.

Paul sat there in shock as he grabbed a few napkins and wiped his face clean. Before rushing out the door.

"HEY!" He said as he called after me "HEY! I know you hear me! Wait up" he said as he started running. He finally caught up to me and jumped In front of me and stopped me.

"You're lucky I can't walk very fast"

"That wasn't very nice"

"And what you said was?" I said folding my arms over my chest

He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I truly am sorry. It's just, I grew up around so much negative people and people who always tried to hold either myself or others down and it just made me resent people. It's like, I just can't stand to see people always looking for an excuse or a way out of something, it sickens me. And I'm not saying that's what you did, it's just you're a beautiful, intelligent young woman and I just hate for you to degrade yourself the way you did back there. Anything is possible, that's my motto and I just want to help you"

"And who said I wanted or **_needed_** your help?" I said with an attitude

"No one, but.."

"Exactly, now move"

He smirked. "Make me"

"You might be strong, but I'm big as fuck,so it won't be that hard"

He chuckled. "I love your humor"

"And I'd love for you to get away from me"

"Can I take you out to dinner?"

"Oh, so you can bitch over what I order"

"So that's a yes?" He said with a smile

I rolled my eyes. "I never said yes"

"And you didn't say no either" he said moving his eyebrows up and down "so, what do you say, it's a date right?"

"No" I said as I tried to move around him

"I like when women play hard to get"

"I'm not playing anything, just seriously trying to get away from you"

"And why is that?"

"Because you're a dick and..."

"Heyyyy, I thought we agreed to no name calling" he said with a pout

"**I** never agreed to anything, and you just can't insult someone and think that taking them out to dinner will make up for it. I know that I'm no super model, but even I have my standards"

"And I respect that, but just give me a chance to show you that under all this hard muscle, I'm a nice guy, a real softie"

"Okay, so we go to dinner, you play nice guy and then what?"

He chuckled, "I'm not playing anything, we go to dinner, get to know one another a little better and if all goes well, we can go out again"

I thought it about it for a moment, he seems pretty serious. But why in blue hell does this guy want to go out with me? I mean, I understand that he's trying to be nice but he could have apologized and stopped there, why is he doing so much. I'm not one that likes to be played.

"Please" he said softly

I looked at him and scanned up him and down with my eyes before speaking. "Alright, fine"

"Yes" he said as he made a fist and raised his arm in the air and jerked it back down "so, what time should I pick you up?"

I gave him a you can't be serious look. "I just met you, I'm not allowing you anywhere near my house, what if you turn out to be a killer"

He chuckled. "I assure you that I'm not that"

"That's what the all say and next thing I know, I'm hanging from a ceiling and I'm your personal punching bag"

He smiled. "Steph"

"Who am I kidding? My ass couldn't hang from a ceiling anyway, it'd cave it"

He smiled and rubbed my arm. "Stop it" he said softly

I have to admit, him touching me was sending all sorts of good feelings through my body since I wasn't resisting him this time.

"Okay, okay" I said putting my hands up in the air

"So, where can I pick you up then?"

"Here, well there" I said pointing towards the donut shop "near witnesses"

He laughed. "Okay, well can I at least have your phone number in case something comes up and I can't make it and you won't think I stood you up, or vice versa"

"283-587-2010"

He nodded as he put the number in and dialed it, my phone started ringing. "Had to make sure you weren't fooling me"

I smiled.

He raised his hand to his chest "oh my god, she smiled."

"Shut up," I said placing my hand on his massive chest and slightly pushing him. "Just don't be late"

"I won't" he said with a smile

I smiled as I turned and started walking away before he called after me.

"Hey, Steph"

I turned.

"See ya tonight" he said with a smirk

I smiled. "See you tonight" I said as I turned around and started walking towards my car. "Fat girl meets muscle boy, who would have thought?" I said as I shook my head and got in the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Leave Reviews.<strong>


	2. First Date

**In case you haven't noticed, the cover photo is a pic of Stephanie when she was pregnant, that's the only picture of her fat cause she stays so fit lol. I might end up changing it, (to another preggers pic) lol.**

* * *

><p>I didn't know if we were going to somewhere fancy or just a casual place to eat because Paul wouldn't tell me. Now I was struggling to find something nice to wear, I didn't want to be under dressed nor did I want to be under dressed either.<p>

"Fuck" I said as I stared at my closet "You damn skinny bitches can chose whatever" I said to myself.

After an hour of frustration I finally settled on a nice dressy black shirt and some jeans with nice boots to match. I curled my hair and applied my makeup before grabbing my keys and walking out the door. When I arrived, Paul was already there and he was standing outside his car leaning on it looking like the god he is. He had his hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and was wearing a khaki blazer which he had open that showed his crisp white shirt that was buttoned with two left undone at the top, jeans and brown dress shoes. I licked my lips as I pulled up beside him.

"Hey there stranger"

"You actually showed up" he said as he walked away and opened my door for me

"Why wouldn't I?" I said stepping out

"I just expected you to blow me off and...you look nice, really nice" he said with a smile as he played with my curls

"Big girls can dress too"

"I know" he said as he looked me up and down "Ready?"

_I was born ready._ I thought then I chuckled when I remembered I said the exact same thing the other night when I first saw him on tv.

"Whats so funny?" He smiled as he placed his hand on the small of my back and walked me around the car

"Oh, nothing. But the question is, are you ready?"

"why would I have to be ready?" he asked as he opened my door to his Cadillac Escalade.

"Lets just say, I hope you brought your wallet, cause I'm not one of those salad eating chicks"

"Have you ever considered being a comedian?" he said as he got in

"Would that require me moving a lot...physically I mean?"

"Well, you'd have to move across the stage from time to time and-"

"Then nope"

* * *

><p>"So, what made you want to start your own gym?" I asked as I took one of the delicious buttery biscuits and placed it inside of my mouth.<p>

"_Gym**s**_"

"Hmm?

"I have a few gyms, the one here and my gym in LA are my true money makers, but the others are just little small centers just to give kids something in the community to do to stay out of trouble."

"Working out keeps them out of trouble?"

He chuckled. "Well, there's an indoor arcade, so the majority come for that while their parents or older siblings work out." He said flashing that beautiful smile of his.

"So how does a guy like you not have a girlfriend?"

He smiled. "Can't find the right one, hopefully that can change..._tonight_"

I blushed. _He's quite the charmer isn't he?_

"So, why don't you have a bo-"

"Do you even have to ask? And don't give me that 'be positive' speech. The only guys interested in me are guys that are either my size or bigger and that's never a good pairing. One, because, if one of us rolls over on the other in our sleep we're dead because you don't have the strength to roll back over and I can't push them off, so there I go. If we try and have sex, one or two things could possibly happen; one we both have heart attacks from all the access energy that we're not used to using or two we start a fire. And you know guys like you are never interested in girls like me. So to answer your question, that's why I'm single."

He chuckled. "That's not true"

I raised my brows. "You obviously never seen fat people breed before"

He covered up his mouth to keep from spitting out his food. "Why do you speak as if you guys are not human?"

"Because we're not, we're a different breed. At least to all these skinny bitches out here."

He chuckled. "What I was saying is that you are wrong about guys like me not being interested in girls like you"

"How so?"

"Well, i'm a guy and i'm _more_ than interested in you" he said with a wink

I was about to reply when the waiter came and sat our food down and left, but not before winking at Paul.

"what is this?" I said looking down at one of the plates

"Oh, thats a salad" he said grabbing his fork "it comes with every meal"

I looked down and saw one full leaf of lettuce with a tomatoe and some fancy sauce spread around it. "This is not a salad" I said holding it up. "this is a sprig of lettuce" I said as I through it down. "and whats this?"

"Thats the chicken alfredo you ordered"

I looked up and gave him the same look again. "Paul"

"yes?"

"this is three small cubes of chicken with like ten strings of pasta. You trying to starve me?"

He chuckled.

"How can you eat at a place like this?, $40 dollars for a some strings of pasta and a sprig of lettuce? no." I said as I got up

"no what? where are you going?"

"I can't do this, I gotta eat. I'm a big girl and we don't get down like that. You gotta take me somewhere else"

"um, ok. Where would you like to go?"

"give me the keys"

* * *

><p>"mmm" Paul said as he licked his lips. "I haven't had food like this in years"<p>

"Yep, welcome to Franko's" I said as I bit into my burger

"Wow, I never knew this place existed" Paul said as he stuffed his mouth with more fries and took a huge bite of his burger "this is delicious" he said with a full mouth

"calm down solider" I said laughing as I popped two piece of fried shrimp in my mouth

"the seasoning! oh my god, the seasoning!"

I laughed. "yeah, you'd be surprised by how your taste buds react when they aren't being forced to eat 2 strings of pasta" I said shaking my head

Paul grabbed his soda and took a large swig before wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Thank god today was cheat day, this worked out perfectly" he said as he popped some more fries in his mouth.

"So what was yesterday with the donuts?"

"Just me being greedy" he smiled as he reached over and stole a piece of my shrimp really fast

"Hey, i'll kick a bitch over my shrimp" I said holding up the butter knife

Just then a bunch of girls walked in with their boyfriends or husbands and sat down at a table. I couldn't help but notice the perky boobs that on had.

"I bet a donut could balance perfectly on those"

Paul laughed. "what?" he said turning around to see what I was looking at before laughing again "those are so damn fake" he said shaking his head

"I never understood that"

"understood what?

"Buying titties" I said eating one of his fries "why buy titties when you got socks at home"

This time Paul spit his drink out as he laughed. "st...st..stop it" he said holding his hand up

"Well it's true and cheaper."

"You know what Stephanie? you have truly made my night, i'm so glad you agreed to go out with me" he said with a smile "I haven't laughed or had this much fun in years"

"Well glad I could do that" I said with a smile

"You want any dessert?"

_Yeah. You_

"Do you even have to ask? you know damn well my big ass want some cake"

"st...st...stoooop" he said as his head fell against the table as he laughed

"Matter of fact" I said turning and looking towards the counter that had a huge chocolate cake on it "Just bring that whole motherlover over here"

* * *

><p>As the night ended, Paul drove me back to my car and got out and walked me up to it.<p>

"I really had a lot of fun tonight Stephanie" he said as he placed on hand on top of the car and leaned in.

"Me too" I said fidgeting with my keys

"And i'd really like to take you out again sometime"

"If we're gonna go eat, and I get to chose, then you got a deal"

He chuckled. "yes, you definitely get to choose"

"Well, alright" I said as I placed my key in the ignition and started the car "I guess this is goodnight"

"yeah" he said softly

"yeah"I replied

"Steph"

"yes?" I answered as I looked up, that's when I saw his face coming towards mine and in an instant, his soft lips were slowly moving across mine, his free hand cupped my cheek as his tongue brushed over mine gently and he tugged on my bottom lip before pulling back. I could say nothing as I sat there in shock, blinking my eyes repeatedly, trying to assess what just happened.

"See ya around" he said as he gave me quick peck to the lips and shut my door

"wow" was all I managed to say as I turned and watched my knight in shining armor drive away.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave Reviews! :)<strong>

**I'm gonna try and update Trophy Wife (Not today) but I honestly don't know where to go with it at the moment. My Savior has been updated.**


	3. Mrs Perfect

***READ*** Hey guys, from now on instead of _Author's Notes_ since you all hated those, i've started posting them in my profile thingy, under the label **_*MUST READ*_ **that has a whole bunch of unnecessary exclamations points lol**. **But anyway when you get time, go check that out and that's how you'll know when the next update will be for all stories, including this one, going forward. :)

**P.S.** I purposely spelled things incorrectly when writing for Frank, just to show how thick his accent is. And when you see Paul's name italicized when Frank and Tony are speaking, thats just showing how much emphasis they apply to his name because of their accents haha.

* * *

><p>"Man she's just perfect, she's beautiful, she makes me laugh and she's so nice and just fun to be around. She's a little hard on herself from time to time but you know that's just women in general"<p>

"Sounds like she's right up your alley" Donnie said, "haven't seen you this excited about a girl in years"

"That's because all the ones I've dated have all been the same. Either with me for the money or my looks. I mean, I'm not the richest guy on the planet but I have enough to maintain their standards and that's all they needed. And by the time I discovered that, it was too late. But she's different, she doesn't care about the gyms, or the fact that I'm on tv or anything like that. I took her down to eat at Percy's last week and she couldn't stand the place!" Paul said shaking his head as he started to chuckle when he remembered all the things she did and said.

"Percy's!? Isn't that that high priced ass restaurant on Mel velvet?" Rico asked as he got up from doing his sprinter sit ups

"Yep" Paul said nodding his head as he continued to lift the curl bar

"Man, I wish I could afford to take a girl there" Frank said shaking his head

"You can, you're just cheap as hell" Chaz joked as he and the other guys including Paul began to laugh.

"Dats very true" Frank said nodding "but I just want to spend that type of money on a gurl who deserves it, not someone who needs to be impressed"

"Ah, can't disagree with that" Rico said pointing at him

"And I can see why, ya ass couldn't get a gurl if ya tried!" Frank said as he burst out into laughter

"Fuck you Frank" Rico said rolling his eyes

"In ya dreams"

"I'm ten times better looking then you homes, I can have any little mama-sita that I desire"

"Oh yeah?" Frank said egging him on

"yeah!"

"Fuck outta here" Frank said dismissing him with a wave of his hand "Take ya ass back to Mexico"

"I'm from Puerto Rico you idiot! Chaz is mexican!"

"I'm fucking Italian!" Chaz said loooking at the two of them as he picked up a weight

Paul and Donnie smiled at one another and shook their heads.

"well, I'm from England if it helps" Donnie said smiling

"I'm friends with the whole fucking globe!" Paul said laughing

"Rican, Mexican, it's the same fucking thing!"

"Is not!" Rico said

"One loves tacos and da other loves quesadillas and hot rice"

Paul smiled as he watched his two friends go back and forth

"So _Paul_" Tony, who had been sitting in the corner quietly, said as he interrupted the two. "When uh, when we gonna meet this new chick eh?" He said in his thick Brooklyn accent

"Yeah yeah, I'm with Tony over der" Frank said in his thick Brooklyn accent as well. "I'm dying to meet da gurl that has _Paul Levesque_ wrapped around ha fanga"

Paul smirked as he looked at his friends "In due time gentlemen" Paul said lifting the weights "in due time"

* * *

><p>I could feel their eyes on me, I could even hear some of the whispers, but I didn't give a fuck, I just knew that they were jealous that he was holding my hand and not theirs.<p>

"So, where do you want to go next?" Paul asked me as he let go of my hand and lifted up the shopping bags "I think you've brought out every store here"

I smirked. "I went in **_two_** stores, the other three trillion bags are all _**yours**_"

He chuckled. "You won't even take the blame, will you?"

"Why should I?" I said in a flirty tone

"Why shouldn't you?" He said in the same tone as he stepped closer to me, his chest lightly brushing up against mine.

"Paul" I said softly as I backed away

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good, but sure" he said as he looked around until he spotted a bench. "there" he said pointing to it.

We placed our bags down and sat down on the comfy bench that had soft cushions on the bottom.

"So" he said entwining his fingers, he seemed nervous "What do you want to talk about?" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Us" I said softly

"What about us? did I do something wrong?"

"No" I said shaking my head "Its just...well...what _are_ we?"

He paused for a second and looked down before looking back at me. "Um...humans"

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm being serious" I said as I smacked his chest

He smiled. "Me too, what are you talking about?"

"I mean...in terms of a relationship? are we together, are we just friends...what?"

"Oh" he said before taking another pause. "Um, I don't know"

"I mean, we were just holding hands a few minutes ago and you did kiss me after all" I said looking down "you know...last week"

"Yeah" he said nodding his head "I remember"

"Were you just trying to be sweet or...or did it actually mean something?"

"Well..." He was about to answer before he was interrupted

"Paul!" a voice called out

Paul's head snapped in the direction of the voice "Cindy!" he said as he jogged over and hugged the young lady that was wearing a skirt that was way too short and too tight and a shirt that barely covered her breasts, along with some black 6 inch pumps. "My god" he said putting his hands on his hips. "You look fantastic!"

"Oh stop it" she said lightly stroking his chest. I don't know why, but her touching him like that really pissed me off

"I'm serious" he said checking her out, which I also didn't like.

"Like what you see?" she said slowly spinning around and walking towards a huge plant and back towards him.

_Don't model for him bitch._

"Yes" Paul said nodding his head "Yes I do" he said licking his lips

"Oh, you're just too much" she said chuckling "But it's all thanks to you" she said poking his chest with her index finger.

"how so?"

"because of your workout plan I was able to shed all that weight"

"You looked good when you started"

"you're such a good liar" she said smiling

I took out my phone and tuned out the rest of their conversation. I would look up every now and then and see them laughing about something or him slightly touching her shoulder or arm like he does to me sometimes.

"So, how are Jim and the kids?"

"Oh, they're great and he's loving the new look. Not that he didn't love me before, but now I can't keep him off of me"

Paul smiled. "That was my mission"

She chuckled. "Well, I'll let you get back to doing what you were doing. I'll see ya around alright?"

"Alright" Paul said smiling "and hey"

"yeah?" she said turning around

"just because you got a new figure and all doesn't mean I want you to stop coming to the gym"

She smiled. "I got ya, take care Paul"

"you too" Paul turned and started walking back towards the bench when he noticed Stephanie was gone, her bags were gone but his was still there. "shit" he muttered to himself. He didn't want her to think that Cindy was his girlfriend or that he was ignoring her, he was just glad to see an old client again. "where the fuck is she?" he said as he looked around "she couldn't have gone that far" he said as he looked down and pulled out his phone, it wasn't until he bumped into something and almost fell down when he finally looked up.

"Damn, and you're supposed to be a fitness instructor and you can't even keep your balance" Stephanie said taking a huge bite out of her soft cinnamon pretzel "disgusting" she said chewing on it as she shook her head at him.

Paul chuckled as he finally caught his balance. "where did you go? I was worried" he said rubbing my arm.

"Isn't it obvious where i've been?" I said holding up what little was left of the pretzel "I'm a big girl, we get hungry fast"

"But why did you take your bags and leave mine?"

"The fuck I look like carrying all these..." I said finishing off my pretzel "damn bags around?" I said chewing on it as I crumbled up the paper and threw it in the trash

He laughed. "I'm sorry"

"Besides, if someone steals your shit, you have the speed to catch up with them. If they take mine then i'm screwed."

"You could always get a skateboard"

I gave him a 'are you serious' look. "The fuck my big ass look like rolling around on a piece of wood with wheels? you just want me to fall and die, don't ya?"

Paul burst out in laughter and fell on the ground as he held his stomach. "St..stop"

"You stop" I said rolling my eyes. "Since you're so eager to get me on wheels, you can buy me one of those power scooters we passed by on the way in here"

"Steph those are from the handicapped and elderly"

"So, I'd be gone in one of them bad boys, I'd be like vroooooooom vrooooom vroom vroom vroooooom" I said pretending I was on a motorcyle

"You're too much" Paul said laughing again

"So" I said switching the subject as all that sound effect making made me tired "who was the chick?"

"Oh, that's Cindy an old client of mine"

"she dresses like a slut"

He chuckled. "well if anyone deserves to, it's her, she wasn't always like that. She was kicking 300 hundred when I met her"

"Hmm. sounds familiar" I said looking down at him, he was still on the floor.

He shook his head. "no" he said with a chuckle "i'm not insisting anything" he said as he finally got up

"Good, because me and gyms are like water and oil, Hitler and Jews, slaves and masters. We just don't mix"

Paul started laughing again. "why are you so funny?"

_why are you so sexy? _I thought

I shrugged.

"Come on" he said wrapping his arm around me "We've got A LOT more shopping to do"

"we?"

"Well, me" he said smiling

"You know all of this walking makes me hungry right?"

"Want a cookie?" he said taking out a bag of cookies he brought earlier

I snarled at him before snatching the bag out of his hands at lighting speed. "You know I want a damn cookie" I said taking it and shoving it in my mouth

He chuckled as he tried to wrap his arm around me again.

"Get your damn hands off me, i'm eating. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to disturb a bear when it's eating?"

Paul fell down and started laughing again.

"This idiot" I said shaking my head as I shoved another cookie in my mouth and started walking the opposite direction.

"He...hee...heyyy" Paul finally managed to get out "where ya going?"

"To get me a damn power scooter, I can't do all this walking with you" I said as I turned and kept walking

Paul sat there and stared at Stephanie as she kept walking.

_Wow, you're so perfect and you don't even know it_. He thought as he shook his head and smiled before getting up, grabbing his bags and running after his favorite girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave Reviews<strong>, and don't forget to check out the little thingy I mentioned in the beginning, it has **tons** of info about your favorite stories you guys :)

And if you haven't noticed, i've decided to make this story somewhat of a comedy just to change things up a bit from my previous ones that are so full of drama, not to say that this one won't have any but Its nice just to laugh once in and while.

Btw, the Jew and Slave joke was not meant to offend, it was just something I thought of off the top of my head, don't take it so seriously, comedians so this sort of thing all the time lol. And I'm sure most of you know by now that i'm black so I might make a few jokes here and there in some of my stories to that effect. As far as the Jew one goes, well, one of my friends is Jewish and he thought it was hilarious..._soooo_...lol.


	4. The drama begins, secrets everywhere

To user Bri, I actually thought of doing that when I first wrote the story, but I think I'm going to save that idea for another story. Great review though! :)

**BTW, Midterms are next week (ewwww) So I wouldn't expect an update if I were you because my ass is gonna be studying hard the rest of this week and the weekend.**

But I **PROMISE** _If You Only Knew How Much_ **WILL** be updated tomorrow because I started writing it and then got hungry and stopped lol. So I don't have much left on it, so you'll get that update. :)

* * *

><p>"So, have you banged him yet?"<p>

"Josie!"

"What?" she said shrugging her shoulders as she popped a Dorito in her mouth, "its an honest question"

I shook my head as I sat down on the bed beside her. "You're disgusting" I said with a chuckle "and to answer your question, no, no I haven't slept with him. We've only been out like twice."

"But you two facetime or talk on the phone everyday, hell I'm jealous, you talk to him more than you talk to me now" she said with a fake pout

"Lies"

"Stephanie, I haven't had a single phone call from you in two weeks"

"Bitch you lying!"

"how!?"

"I called you today!"

"Oh...well, that doesn't count. But anyway" she said throwing her hair over her shoulder. "You've been talking to this guy for like three weeks now and you still don't know if you're in a relationship?"

"Maybe he's one of those guys that like to take things slow"

"Oh please, no man I know wants to take anything slow"

"Well, hes not every man or your man"

"I **never** said he was**_ every_** or **_my_** man, ms. defensive" she said with a smirk

I blushed.

"mmmhmm" she said as she put some more chips in her mouth. "I ain't mad at ya, protect yo cock at all times honey, at _alllll_ times"

I burst out laughing. "Shut up Jo"

"When will I get to meet him?"

"Well, we have to become serious first"

"you don't consider what you are serious?"

"I need to know if we're anything at all"

"have you asked him?"

"Ye..Well, I tried"

"When? and what happened?"

"when we were at the mall last week. We were sitting down talking and I brought it up"

"What did he say?"

"He was about to answer when one of you skinny bitches called him over and interrupted, after that, I didn't ask him again"

"First of all, I might be skinny but I ain't no bitch" she said laughing "and secondly, why?"

"just didn't feel right bringing it up twice, to me it would feel like I was desperate to get an answer, and you know that's not me"

"Yeah, I understand. I did that with Ken the other day and he started acting weird with me"

"I don't know why you just won't leave him, he doesn't seem committed"

"Look who's talking!"

"Well, we've only been talking for three weeks, you've know Ken for a year and he still hasn't put a label on you guys yet. That says a lot."

"Such as?"

"well, if it was me, It would tell me that if he's not willing to claim me in public, then he shouldn't have me in private"

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes "besides, Ken's not going no where, he needs me"

"You sure that's not the other way around?"

She cut a sharp glare at me

"All i'm saying is that I don't want you to get hurt, you're a beautiful girl and you deserve a man that's gonna treat you as such"

"Stephanie, I'm not stupid. This isn't' _Iyanla fix my life_', I know how to leave. I just don't want to" she said playing with her fingers

"I'm sorry" I said softly

"I'm not mad, at least not at you, I just want him to be more open to me. Sometimes I feel that it's all about the sex, I stay because I feel that he's gonna change one day, ya know?"

"I know" I said rubbing her back "I thought the same thing with Eric and you see how that turned out" I said as I thought back to my ex, he's the reason why i'm the size I am now. I mean, don't get me wrong, i've always kinda been a big girl but it wasn't until he put me through the emotional and **physical** abuse that I really started to gain weight. Food was my only comfort, thats how I found the donut shop.

My mind had a flashback of our last conversation when I confronted him about cheating:

**_Flasback_**

"Ain't nobody ever gonna love you the way I love you, bitch" Eric said as he grabbed my chin and squeezed it hard as he shoved me into the wall

"Eric sto..stop"

"Shut the fuck up" he said as he slammed me back against the wall again. "You're nothing and you're never going to be nothing without me, I made you and I can break you." he said getting in my face. "Do you really think anyone else would even want you? look at you, you're disgusting, you're fat and you're worthless"

"Don't say that" I said as tears begin to flow

"Look at me" he said letting go of my face and backing up with his arms wide open. "six pack abs, killer good looks, a smile to die for, and money out the ass. You know how many bitches would kill to be with me? and i'm sitting up here with your big fat dumbass. You better recognize a real king when you see one"

I said nothing as I looked down

"Look at me!"

I looked up

"**Don't you ever**, and I mean** ever** question shit I do again" he said as he pointed a finger in my face "Do you hear me?" he said as he poked my cheek hard

"Yes" I said as a tear ran down

"Good, now get the fuck out of my face. Matter of fact, get your shit, you're on the streets till I tell you to come back"

"But Eric I.."

_**WHAP!**_

"Stephanie...stephanie...STEPH!?"

"HUH?!" I said snapping back into reality.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine" I said rubbing my head "but back to you"

"you sure you alright?"

"yeah, i'm fine" I said putting on a fake smile that didn't go unnoticed by my friend, but she could tell I had no desire to talk about it and changed the subject

"Back to you and Paul" she said with a smile

"here we go" I said shaking my head with a smile

"when's the next time you two are going out?"

"well, he invited me out tomorrow"

"what are you two doing?"

"I don't know, he said it was a surprise"

"if it ends up being like a romantic dinner or something, that would be the perfect time to ask him"

"Yeah, it would, wouldn't it?" I said nodding in agreement " i'll ask him then"

"Alright, now hand me the remote. We about to get this slumber party started with some Netflix"

* * *

><p>"Please, no more" I begged<p>

"Come on Steph, only five more" Paul said as he flashed that beautiful smile of his, one I felt like knocking slam off his face.

"Paul,"

"come on, one, two, there you go just three more. Three, four, five and you're done"

"I can't believe I let you talk me into working out."

He shrugged as he smiled. "What can I say? it's part of my charm"

"No you're just an asshole, thats what" I said gulping down some water.

"But you like it"

I blushed.

"so," he said taking a sip from his water bottle. "what are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing" I said quickly

"good" he said nodding his head as he took another swig before setting it down.

"Why?"

"I wanna hang out with you" he said smiling "Ya know, go somewhere or stay in and watch a few movies"

_Oh, I'll stay in with you alright._

"Oh"

"I mean, if you want to of course"

"I do" I removing the weights he made me put on from around my ankles. "sounds like it'll be a good time"

"It will" he said patting me on the back.

"So um, Paul"

"Yeah?"

"about what I asked you in the mall the other day..."

"You asked me a ton of things, particular 'can we leave' and 'whens lunch time'?" he said laughing "Oh, and you made me explain to you why you shouldn't take the little power cart thingy and drive around with it"

I chuckled. "Besides that, I asked you about us being in a rela..."

"Paul!"

_Fuck! someone is **always** calling his name whenever I bring this up, its like they're in sync with my mind or something_

"Yeah?" he answered

"Someone is waiting for you in your office" a man said

"okay" he said nodding "do you know who it is?"

"Karen"

"Fuck" Paul muttered to himself but I heard him. "Alright, thanks Johnny"

"No problem" he said walking away.

"Who's Karen?"

"She's my..." he said as he started to scratch his head nervously "um...she's...well, **_technically_** shes my..."

"i'm his wife" A young woman said as she walked up behind Paul. She had a really nice figure, kinda put you in the mind of that wrestler chick Sable, except she had brown hair like mine, and beautiful green almond shaped eyes that were to die for. Full lips, nice boobs and an ass out of this word. Scratch that, she was no Sable, she was better! "and **_you_** are?" she said looking me up and down as if I had some sort of disease

"_**Stephanie**_" I said giving her the same attitude back. "Paul" I said turning towards him "I didn't know you had a **wife**"

"I can explain that" he said with a nervous look on his face

"explain what? there's nothing to explain" she said looking at him before turning towards me and laughing a little. "Don't tell me **this** is my replacement" she said motioning towards me.

"excuse me?" I said walking up closer to her.

_This bitch has lost her damn mind. I might be big and slow, but once I get a bitch in my grip, it's all she wrote._

"Whatever" she said dismissing me with a wave of her hand "I've been waiting on you for like an hour, we need to talk."

"about what?" Paul said looking at her with an annoyed tone in his voice

"It's about Carter"

"What about Carter?" all of a sudden his whole demeanor changed and he was more serious

"We need to talk about Carter..._**In private**_" she said looking at me and then at him

"okay, just go wait for me in my.."

"**No.** I've already waited for you."

"Kar.."

"No! now!"

"don't make a fucking scene" Paul said with a snarl

"i'm out of here" I said turning around

"Steph, wait" he said grabbing my arm but I snatched out of his grip

"go handle you _**wife**_" I said before grabbing my bag and walking towards the door.

Once I got to the door, I turned around and saw the two walk towards his office, once they were out of sight I went up to the front desk. "Hi"

"Hello"

"Johnny, right?"

"Yes"

"I know this is personal and none of my business but, who's Carter?"

"Carter?" he repeated

"That lady, no, that **bitch**"

He laughed. "yes, she's very much a bitch"

"She said something to Paul about needing to talk to him about _Carter_"

"Oh! Carter,_ that_ Carter, yes, I know him"

"Who is he?"

"Oh, that's his son"

My heart sank, I couldn't move or feel anything.

_This motherfucker not only has a wife but a kid as well!_

"You okay?" Johnny said as he noticed how my body language changed

"Oh, yeah" I said snapping back into reality. "Well thanks, have a nice day Johnny"

"No prob, and you too" he said as I walked out of the door.

I opened the door to my car, got in, and just sat there.

_A **wife** and A **son**._ I repeated to myself over and over again before finally shaking Paul from my thoughts. I started the car and drove to the one place where I knew I could get true comfort. The Doughnut Shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave Reviews! :D<strong>

**There's always some bitch in the story that has to ruin everything, smh lol.**


End file.
